This invention relates to a fluidblock assembly which may be described more particularly as a fluidblock assembly for blocking flow of liquid and gas at pressures ranging from very low pressures to very high ocean floor pressures.
In the prior art, waterblock assemblies have not been used for preventing water leaks from penetrating from a paired-wire or a coaxial undersea cable into very expensive electronic repeater equipment which is housed in an otherwise watertight pressure vessel. Seals were sufficient to prevent penetration of water into the vessel.
Recently optical fiber cable has been recognized as a viable alternative for paired-wire and coaxial cable undersea transmission systems. A waterblocking device is essential for an optical fiber undersea cable. In case of a break in the sheath of an optical fiber cable, water should be blocked from traveling into the expensive electronic repeater equipment.
Because of optical fibers are somewhat fragile and have very different physical characteristics than metallic conductors, problems arise in designing a waterblock assembly for optical fibers used in an undersea cable system.